Infected
by shazarakk
Summary: Shinichi, finds himself at the end of his teather, as he hunts down and kills the last remaining parasite, finally allowing Murano to rest in peace. however he is quickly targated by the government who use an experimental weapon on him, causing him to end up in the world of remnant, a new world filled with the evil he swore to destroy. definately an M


Chapter 1: The last of my species

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, i had this idea at school the other day, and since there aren't any of this kind yet (that i could find), I have decided to make one, RWBY x Parasyte (yes it is spelled like that, i don't know why).<strong>

**This entire fic will contain spoilers from parasyte (anime not manga). If you have not already seen it, then do, it is a fantastic anime, and probably an excellent manga (i have not yet read it, i however will when the anime has finished airing.**

* * *

><p>I quickly ducked under another strike from one of Ryouko's bladed tendrils, however she quickly struck again due to her multiple morph points, Thankfully Migi was there to block the attack directly aimed for my throat.<p>

I quickly sidestepped again, dodging the incoming strike which came from my left, letting Migi block the strike from my right.

I ducked one final time, before ramming my left fist into Ryouko's ribcage, grabbing her heart as i did so. Not taking any chances, I ripped the grotesque hunk of flesh out from her body, a sickening crunch resounding throughout the small field as the arteries tore.

I looked at her eyes one last time leaning in to her ear, "This is what you deserve for killing Murano. I can finally rest, now that every last self-sufficient parasite is dead." The whisper was soft, yet uncaring, even as I leant away from her dying body, her heart still in my hand.

Taking one final breath, I crushed her heart in my hand, destroying the previously pulsating chunk of meat. "_Die parasite,_" were the last two words she heard, as she fell to the ground, her body slack, and her partially morphed face; expressionless.

"Stop o-or I'll shoot." a voice came from behind me, scared, no terrified of what he had just seen. "The contract is over, and the last parasite is dead," I firmly stated, _finally I can rest,_ i thought as I began walking away from the recently identified police officer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go, after all there is still one living specimen." Another voice called. I turned, a short slender man standing at the corner of my vision. _Crap,_ I thought as my mind began racing through possible escape scenarios, "Shinichi, Run, ill handle the gun fire," Migi said, making itself present to the officers. They however barely noticed, or completely ignored Migi, probably due to the massive amount of blood that lay stained across my clothes.

"Are you sure?" "Go, NOW" Migi yelled. Almost immediately I had taken off into a sprint, beating even the fastest Olympic runners easily, thanks to parasite micro-particles that constantly ran throughout my body.

"Damn, we'll never catch him if he gets away again, FIRE." As soon as whoever that short guy was, shouted the order, the various government agents and police officers, that had been gathering while I fought Ryouko, Began to fire.

Various gun shots of many different shapes and sizes, quickly rushed past my body, as I ran at my top speed. Migi, keeping his word was blocking the bullets that would have come in contact with me, had he not been there i would have succumbed to the fire well over 30 steps ago.

"ARGH. This isn't working, bring me the singularity engine." The slender gentleman called, pointing at a large truck that was parked close by. "Roger," one of the cops called, quickly bringing the man the so-called 'singularity engine'.

The man quickly took aim, and fired.

I jumped to the side to avoid the blast, but it still caught my leg, beginning to pull me in.

I screamed in pain as my leg began twisting, the bones clearly breaking, if the sickening crunch was anything to go by.

Soon the singularity held my entire body, ripping and tearing both my body and mind. Thankfully the pain only lasted a few short seconds as i blacked out almost instantly from sock, Migi quickly following, _I guess even parasites feel pain to some degree._

* * *

><p>Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, all awoke, startled as they heard a massive crashing sound, followed by the outside wall breaking, an object crashing straight through the reinforced brick wall.<p>

"What the fuck?" Yang quizzically shouted, followed by the rest of team RWBY cursing, all bringing out their weapons as the dust settled.

Ruby quickly unfurled Crescent Rose to its full length, allowing the blade to protrude from its metal confines once again, aiming the weapon behind her, allowing her to strike with a deadly blow within an instant.

Blake was next bringing Gambol Shroud out of its cleaver-like sheath, not even equipping the shoulder mount, as she needed her weapon now.

Weiss was next to retrieve her weapon, picking it up off the desk, spinning the dust chambers in the process. She took a battle stance waiting for the enemy to make the first move.

Yang having stored Ember Celica in her cupboard draw as she usually did, was the last to retrieve her weapon, still managing to put her gauntlets on in an impressive time of 2.77 seconds. She unfolded her gauntlets, and took a ready stance like the rest, also awaiting the enemy s next move.

What they found however was not what they were expecting, as they saw nothing but an unconscious, and badly injured boy.

His right leg was all but broken off, and the rest of his body wasn't much better, bleeding from several places all along his body, it was a wonder he was still alive.

After Weiss had finished checking his pulse, Ruby and Yang instinctively tied the intruder up, just in case he was sent here to kill the girls, no matter what shape he arrived in.

Blake lifted her scroll to her ear and hearing the answer from the other end, she quickly called for help; "Ozpin sir, we need you to come to our dorm, with armed guards and the entire school infirmary, there is some guy who just crashed through out dorm door. no I'm not sensing an aura, but he's still alive." "Not for long if we don't hurry," Weiss added. "I will be there shortly," was the only response the girls would get from the headmaster at the moment.

Bursting through the door, various nurses, and staff members crowded around the unconscious teenager.

By their estimation he would not live through the night without an aura or serious medical treatment. Seeing no other option the doctors and nurses quickly hefted the unknown person onto a stretcher, hauling him off to the infirmary as fast as they possibly could.

"D-Do you think he will be ok?" Ruby asked, shocked as she was that some random 17 year old had sashed straight through their wall, she was still saddened my his condition, probably due to her being younger than the others. Although they all felt for the teen, ruby was clearly hurt the most.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Yang quietly whispered, hugging Ruby as tightly she could without sending her into the same state as the recently hospitalised teenager.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later:<em>

Ruby, Blake, Yang, even Weiss felt slightly guilty of what happened. Although they had literally no control over what had happened to the still unnamed teenager, they still visited him daily, once in the first break, and once after classes were done, each of them giving comforting words to the young man.

So they were swiftly surprised, when in the middle of Ruby's ramble about protecting others, and how she was sure she was doing just that, the patient awoke, sitting up almost immediately, very narrowly missing Ruby's head in the process of sky-rocketing up to a sitting position.

"GAH," Ruby cried as she narrowly dodged the nearing head of the (until recently) comatose teenager.

He quickly went to get up, but was stopped by Blake, seeing his questioning gaze, she pointed to his leg (among other parts of his body).

The boy quickly smiled, as he lay back down, mumbling something incoherent. "Hmm?" Ruby asked, pulling her butt off the floor.

"I'm just glad it wasn't a dream," He repeated, "What do you mean?" Blake asked, being easily the most observant, and definitely most skilled in interrogation, seeing as her past heavily involved the white fang.

"I'm just glad I finally got revenge." He muttered, as he lifted his right hand into the air, staring at the back of it, "Thank you Migi, for helping me through the hard parts, if it wasn't for you i would have died ten times over."

"Revenge?" Ruby asked, slightly dark sentence.

"My mission," He replied, "Was to kill every last evil entity on the planet; finally I can rest, now that it is complete. Murano, you can finally rest in peace." He slowly lowered his hand back to his side, as he smiled up at the girls, "I'm Shinichi, Izumi Shinichi, Nice to see some new faces."

"Weiss. I hate to break it to you, but there are still millions of Grimm out there." Weiss stated, a little annoyed at his boasting. "Huh, Grimm?" he asked utterly confused, as he had never heard that word before.

"Grimm, you know, creatures of darkness, soulless beast who wander remnant to kill humans and Faunus alike, without any sense of morality or mercy." Weiss stated, not aggravated, not only had he claimed to slay all evil, but he didn't even know what a Grimm was.

"I meant the Parasites." Shinichi argued, "You know, the ones responsible for the mincemeat murders."

*sigh, "We don't have those here," Yang stated, "Not a single 'mincemeat murder' since, let's see, ever."

"You're lucky. Hey where am i by the way?" Shinichi asked, as his whereabouts still unknown to him.

"You mister Izumi, are at Beacon academy's infirmary, wrapped head to toe in bandages, yet your right arm does not bare a single scratch, You also seem to refer to your right hand as Migi for some reason, care to explain?" Ozpin asked, having stepped into the ward when nobody was looking.

"Your DNA profiles also turned out very strangely, in fact, I have never seen anything quite like it, Care to explain?" He asked again, his tone still, and unwavering, despite the vibe he was giving off.

*sigh, "I guess it can't be helped, Migi?" he asked, seeking confirmation from his right arm, Migi also not seeing any other way out of the situation, decided to show himself.

His right hand quickly sprouted two eyes and a mouth, along with a pair of legs, and began walking towards the students. "I'm Migi, the last remaining parasite in existence. I also never caught your names."

Everyone in the room except Ozpin and Ruby Jumped backwards in shock as they saw Migi transform for the first time.

Ruby simply looked at the strange creature, and then yelped with joy, "AWESOME," She shouted, smiling, as she ran up to Migi, trying to stroke him, at least until he sprouted sharp metal objects from literally every angle, making Ruby jump backwards with a yelp, Landing in Yang's arms, as she did so.

"Impressive," Ozpin stated as he neared the creature, smiling as he gulped down a mass of coffee.

"My name is Ozpin; I am the headmaster and owner of beacon academy. Ruby Weiss Blake and Yang here are the ones that found you, well called me and the nurses as you were unconscious and badly hurt, after you crashed into their dorms in the middle of the night." Ozpin explained, as he gestured to each the girls in turn, finally resting his gaze on the 17 year old in front of him.

"Once you have recovered, you will be questioned, as is standard procedure, you will afterwards be sent home, or given a temporary place to stay if you have home." Ozpin smiled and exited the room after taking one more sip of his coffee.

Shinichi just stared in awe at the professors words; _so that's what a singularity engine does_. He quickly dashed his thoughts and went back to sleep, seeing as he needed the rest, if he was going to recover anytime soon anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the end, I hoped you liked it, I have chapter 2-7 planned out nicely, however they aren't written as of this moment, and probably won't be for at least another while.<strong>


End file.
